


what do i get?

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: EdelClaude Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, Heated kisses, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Taunting, competitiveness but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Edelgard challenges Khalid in smash to a best two out of three. No, a best three out of five. No, a best four out of seven-
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	what do i get?

**Author's Note:**

> this was my (late) work for the EdelClaude secret santa exchange, written for @PaVizXia on twitter
> 
> my twitter is @wrcassnessa

Edelgard gaped as the third defeat screen came up for her. Khalid’s Ganondorf flipped his cape, crossed his arms, and laughed. 

“Seems like that’s my third win, princess.” said Khalid, a smug grin on his face. “Best three out of five, exactly as you said. Of course, that was after we’d already agreed to best two out of three, but- 

“Best four out of seven.” interrupted Edelgard, a fire in her eyes. Her competitive spirit simply wouldn’t let her lose without even one win on the board, and she was banking on Khalid being so wrapped up in the euphoria of winning that he would accept any following challenge she would issue. 

“El, don’t embarrass yourself more. I am clearly the better smash player, and all you must do now is say it. Come on, I’m listening.” Khalid said, dramatically putting his hand to cup his ear and leaning into her. 

“Best four out of seven, and you can keep your three wins. All you’ll need to do is win one more, that’s how confident I am that I’m better than you.” said Edelgard, narrowing her eyes. Khalid’s bright eyes widened for a second and she knew she almost had her rematch. She just needed to push a little more and the chance at victory would be hers. 

“Better than me, princess? You’ve already lost three in a row to me one-tricking Ganon. Come on.” 

“Are you saying you can’t beat me once more, my darling love? Because if you can, then surely one more victory is nothing and would be easy.” Edelgard said, and she knew that she’d gotten her chance when he started to reach for the joycons once more.

“I’m immediately posting that I’m so much better than you the moment you lose again and I  _ will _ brag about it for the rest of our lives. I will forever be the SonicFox to your PerfectLegend and you will never live this down.” Khalid said, sporting a shit-eating grin and once again selecting Ganon. 

Edelgard smiled and picked Byleth, switching to the red and white coloration. 

“You know, I just noticed, Byleth looks very similar to our Mythology professor at GMU. They also have the same name.” said Khalid. “Isn’t that weird?”

“It’s probably just a coincidence. Also, don’t bring up our favorite professor in an attempt to distract me- It won’t work.” said Edelgard, and the game started. 

They racked up the first couple of percentages on each other uneventfully, but the first stock was lost when Khalid caught her with a charged side smash. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” hissed Edelgard, “cheap shot!” 

“Don’t hate the player, baby, hate the weird elf-bull-man with a giant sword.” responded Khalid, wasting no time taunting while Byleth was lowered back down onto the screen. 

Edelgard was playing from behind now, but she was determined to win. She focused up and managed to take Khalid’s first stock without going over 50% on her second. She caught his second stock slipping with a well timed side switch of a charged Failnaught shot. 

“It feels oddly like betrayal when I get killed with that move. Not sure why.” he said, and she could tell it was mostly to distract from the fact that he was on his last stock while she still had two. 

“Focus up, my love. You’re going to win, right?” Edelgard said, clearly taunting. Khalid grimaced, but soon regained his cocky composure. 

“I am, in fact. Glad you have the utmost faith in me.” 

That faith was, in fact, shattered with a shout of  _ ‘Areadbhar!’  _ from Byleth. Khalid gaped. 

“Three to go.” said Edelgard, now very confident.

“I’m going to crush you, and then I’m going to make you feed me grapes and fan me with a large leaf when I’m hot, mark my words.” 

“Should I also be scantily clad?” asked Edelgard with faux innocence. 

“Oh, now I’m  _ really  _ going to crush you. Run it back.” 

They did run it back, and Edelgard took yet another game off him. It was then 3-2 with Khalid still in the lead, but she could see her reverse sweep dream forming with every successful percentage dealt. 

“Te quiero mucho.” said Edelgard. 

“Don’t use my language that I taught you to taunt me.” muttered Khalid, the two subsequent defeats clearly not sitting well with him.

“But also?” 

“Also te quiero mucho también.” 

The third game also went to Edelgard, a three stock sweep. She was in her zone, and Khalid’s losing streak was causing him to falter and make moves that were far too risky. 

“Khalid? Is something wrong? I could’ve sworn you had more skill earlier.” asked Edelgard, looking to him with a guarded expression.

“Ah, well- I thought I’d let you get to Grand Finals and then crush your dreams. I figured it would be a sweeter victory, you know?” Khalid responded. 

“Well, you’d have to actually get the victory for that to happen.” 

“Believe me, I intend to. All you’ve done is even us up, princess, but you’re hardly out of the fire.” 

“Back that up with the way you play, my love. You wouldn’t want to get three stocked twice in a row, would you?” 

The last game began with both of them playing extremely carefully. Khalid had switched off Ganon over to Joker, and his entire playstyle changed. He was playing cautious, and Rebel’s Guarding in sitations where he normally would’ve been quite aggressive. She could tell how badly he wanted to win, and that was the exact reason she couldn’t let him. 

They lost their first stocks around the same time, each of them at past 150% before either of them secured the kill. It was neck and neck from then on, both of them landing combos in a sort of trade back and forth. Khalid managed to get Edelgard’s second stock first, and he pumped his fist in the air with a ‘fuck yes!’. 

Edelgard grimaced, grinding her teeth together quietly. She absolutely couldn’t come this far and lose. She took his second stock with relative ease after that, landing a lucky Amyr hit that killed instantly. One stock each, and they were both playing exceptionally carefully. It had nearly become a projectile battle at this point, neither of them wanting to get caught in a combo that could potentially lead to a kill. 

When Khalid was nearing a hundred percent, Edelgard was already forming a plan in her head. As she began to charge up a shot from Failnaught, she took one hand off the controller that wasn’t charging the shot and grabbed Khalid’s face, tilting him towards her. Her thumb gently brushed his chinstrap beard as she leaned in and kissed him desperately. 

Khalid kissed her back on instinct, completely losing focus. His eyes closed and he leaned in.  _ I win. _ She thought, and just as she pulled away from the heated kiss, a loud “Game!!” sounded. Khalid, suddenly realizing what had happened, looked with horror over to see a Byleth victory screen. 

“You-! Baby, that’s-!” 

“I win.” she said calmly. “What did I win?” 

Edelgard suppressed a giggle as she watched his brain work back and forth with the ‘I lost because she cheated’ and the ‘I could give her anything I wanted as a reward.’ 

“Well?” she prompted after several seconds of silence. 

Instead of responding, Khalid leaned over and grabbed her, seating Edelgard in his lap. “You are a dirty little cheater.” he whispered, capturing her lips gently. She smiled against his mouth, making a small whining sound when he pulled away. He nudged her jaw up with his nose, pressing small kisses to her neck and then slowly licking up it leading to kiss just under her jawline. 

“But if you’re a winner, then I’d rather everyone know who the winner belongs to.” he said huskily. 

“Wha- Ahhhh, shit-” Edelgard began to respond, cut off by Khalid beginning to suck a hickey into her neck. And then another, and another, until she had a veritable ‘necklace’ of hickies, very dark and very visible. 

“Next time, I’m gonna win.” he said, pressing his forehead to hers as she caught her breath. 

“If this is what I get when I win, I’m never losing again.” she responded. 

“We’ll see about that.” said Khalid, resting his bare hands on her waist and capturing her in yet another kiss. 

They didn’t leave his bed for several hours after. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @wrcassnessa


End file.
